Olvidala
by Ayame Fire
Summary: UA. La relación de Inuyasha y Kagome ha terminado ya que por querer jugar a dos amores, el la perdió, las cosas no serán faciles para Inuyasha quien desea recuperar el amor de Kagome. Lo que parecía ser un oneshot se ha tranformado a un fic InuKag Rewies
1. Chapter 1

**Olvídala**

El atardecer comenzaba a caer lentamente, cerca del templo se veía la figura de cuatro hombres, uno de ellos era de cabello largo y plateado, con orejas de perro, su vestimenta era un pantalón color negro, con una playera blanca un poco ceñida al cuerpo, al lado de el se encontraba un joven de cabello negro azulado, amarrado en una coleta baja, su vestimenta era un jeans azul con una playera negra ceñida a su cuerpo también, uno más de ellos era el joven de cabello largo color negro, sujetado en una coleta alta, su vestimenta era un pantalón algo holgado negro, y una playera color gris y por ultimo un joven extremadamente atractivo, su cabello era largo y plateado, unas marcas en cada mejilla de color rojo, que miraba con indiferencia a los demás.

El joven de orejas de perro estaba sentado en la orilla del las escaleras, su ámbar mirada reflejaba tristeza y dolor, el joven de mirada azul y de coleta baja se acerco a el colocando su mano sobre el hombro de este, dándole a entender su pesar por su estado. El joven de mirada azul cielo solo le miraba se encontraba recargado en una pared al lado de las escaleras, el hermano mayor del joven se encontraba sentado a un lado de su hermano menor.

**InuYasha**.- _Como hago compañero pa decirle que no he podido olvidarla. Que por más que lo intente sus recuerdos siempre habitan en mi mente. Que no puedo pasar siquiera un día sin verla así sea desde lejos. Que siento enloquecer al verla alegre, sonreír y no es conmigo. Yo sé que le falté a su amor tal vez por que a mi otra ilusión me sonreía. Y no pensé que sin ella en mi vida se me acabaría el mundo._

**Miroku**.- _Yo sé que estas arrepentido, y duele pero ya no eres nadie en su vida. _

**Kouga**.- _Ella encontró por quien vivir hoy que la busques tú es un absurdo._

**Sesshomaru**.- _OLVÍDALA..._

**InuYasha**.- No _es fácil para mí por eso quiero hablarle; si es preciso rogarle que regrese a mi vida._

**Sesshomaru**.- _Inténtalo..._

**InuYasha**.- _Es que no quiero hacerlo. Si por dejar sus sueños, me causé mil heridas_.

_**OLVIDALA mejor, OLVIDALA.**_

_**Arráncala de ti que ya tiene otro amor.**_

_**OLVIDALA mejor, OLVÍDALA.**_

_**Arráncala de ti, ve y busca otra ilusión.**_

**InuYasha**.- _ Es que no dejan los recuerdos, si yo la enseñé a amar, su primer amor. No sale de mi pensamiento. Aun ella vive aquí dentro del corazón._

_**OLVÍDALA mejor, OLVÍDALA.**_

_**Arráncala de ti que ya tiene otro amor.**_

_**OLVÍDALA MEJOR, OLVÍDALA.**_

_**Arráncala de ti, ve y busca otra ilusión**._

**Sesshomaru**.- _Hermano es tu deber luchar para olvidar así a quien no te quiere. _

**Miroku**.- _A quien, gracias a Dios, ya te olvidó y encontró amor en su camino. _

**Sesshomaru**.- _No sé si por venganza o por rencor o porque tú no le convienes. _

**Kouga**.-_O tal vez fue que nunca perdonó que tú le hirieras el cariño. _

**Sesshomaru**.-_Mira que tú jugaste a dos amores cuando lo eras todo en sus miradas._

**InuYasha**.- _Yo sé que le falté; debo pagarle pero que me perdone._

**Miroku**.- _Yo a ella la vi llorar amargas noches cuando injustamente la cambiabas._

**InuYasha**.- _Yo estoy arrepentido y quiero que ella olvide que tuve errores._

**Kouga**.- _OLVÍDALA..._

**InuYasha**.- _Yo no lo quiero hacer. Lucharé por tenerla. _

_Ella es cielo, es estrella, ella es todo en mi vida. _

_La quiero, no te digo mentiras y aunque se pase el tiempo, por ella doy la vida._

_**OLVÍDALA mejor, OLVÍDALA.**_

_**Arráncala de ti, que ya tiene otro amor.**_

_**OLVÍDALA mejor, OLVÍDALA.**_

_**Arráncala de ti, ve y busca otra ilusión**_

**Notas del Autora:**

**Bueno que les pareció? Espero que les allá gustado lo que sucede es que estaba escuchando esa canción y la comencé a analizar, por lo que me di cuenta que esta coordinaba muy bien con la situación que el hanyou le hizo pasar a nuestra sacerdotisa Kagome, ustedes dirán si quieren continuación, espero sus Rewies de antemano muchas gracias. Aclaro que las letras en negro son el coro de la canción por si hay o hubo dudas.**

**Su Amiga Y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire.**


	2. Amor A Medias

**Amor A Medias.**

El timbre de descanso había sonado, las primeras horas de clases habían terminado, por el momento habría un breve pero bien merecido descanso. Un chico de cabello plateado, en sus ojos se dejaba ver un deje de tristeza combinado con culpabilidad. Si culpabilidad de haber pedido a la chica que tanto amor le había profesado y que el solo había profesado un poco, correspondiéndole a su amor.

-hey por acá...-gritaba su mejor amigo agitando energéticamente su mano.

Inuyasha alzó su vista y sin demora se dirigió a donde sus dos amigos y hermano se encontraban. Ellos comenzaron a platicar animadamente, hasta que una chica de cabello castaño les interrumpió un poco, llevaba consigo lo que parecía un mensaje.

-disculpen, que los interrumpa chicos pero tengo un mensaje para Inuyasha.

-¿ah?... ¿para mi? Y ¿Qué mensaje es?...-preguntaba aturdido el chico.

-dice, te espero en cinco minutos en el salón de música, es importante lo que te tengo que decir, atentamente...-miró al chico...-tu ya sabes quien es...-la chica se giró dispuesta a irse pero la mano de cierto chico la detuvo.

-¿no me vas a saludar dulce Sango?

-no tengo tiempo, solo vine a dar el mensaje tengo que irme de inmediato...-se marcho dejando al joven de mirada azul profundo con la palabra en la boca.

-se esta haciendo la difícil contigo ¿cierto Miroku?...-casi afirmo el chico lobo, así le apodaban sus amigos debido al lugar de donde el provenía.

-si, pero eso solo me alienta a seguir adelante, no me rendiré hasta conquistarla...-una sonrisa encantadora surco su rostro.

-patético...-mascullo entre dientes el joven de cabello plateado y semblante frío.

-si como no, tu también te ves patético cuando estas demasiado meloso con tu Rin...te quiero Rin...-tomandole las manos a Kouga.

-yo también te quiero Sesshomaru...-le seguía el juego a Miroku.

-¿me das un besito?

-claro mi cielo.

-ya dejen de hacer estupideces...-gritó Sesshomaru levemente sonrojado...-yo me largo de aquí...-se paro y se fue.

Miroku y Kouga soltaron una carcajada por la expresión de su amigo Sesshomaru.

-ya déjense de tonterías y acompáñenme al salón de música...-murmuro algo molesto el hanyou.

-al menos puedes decir por favor Inuyasha.

-si, no te haría daño ser de ves en cuando educado.

-ya cállense.

Los tres chicos se levantaron de sus asientos, entraron nuevamente al edificio puesto que ellos habían decidido ir a almorzar al aire libre, ósea el patio de la escuela. Entre bromas y chistes por parte de dos chicos apuestos y alegres, caminaban por entre los pasillos de la escuela, atrayendo unas cuantas miradas por partes de las chicas.

-aquí esta...-susurro Inuyasha completamente nervioso, el sabía quien era la que había mandado ese mensaje, más no sabía de lo que ella deseaba hablar y eso lo tenía nervioso. El se había quedado ahí parado sin hacer nada.

-ya llegaron...-murmuro por lo bajo la chica pelirroja, ella se encontraba con uno de sus oídos sensibles en la puerta, para así avisarles a sus compañeras cuando el llegara. Se levanto con mucho cuidado, se subió al pequeño escenario, ocupando su lugar que era detrás de la batería, tomo las baquetas alistándose para tocar en cuanto los chicos entraran.

-¿están listas chicas?...-preguntó algo nerviosa la pelinegra, puesto que esta sería la primera canción que cantaría y la dedicaría completamente a el, el chico que había jugado con sus sentimientos.

-listas...-afirmaron las tres mejores amigas de la joven.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿Por qué no entras?

-yo...yo...-no podía articular palabra alguna se encontraba terriblemente nervioso.

-ya entra...-dijeron los dos chicos al unísolo, abriendo la puerta y empujando a su amigo para que entrara, ellos iban tras de el.

-esperen... ¿que demon...-pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la música había comenzado a sonar, llamando la atención de los tres espectadores.

**Aun que busque ya no hay ni un motivo para estar**

**A tu lado y en soledad.**

**Te regalo los porques de un amor que solo fue**

**Como una oración y ya sin fe.**

**Yo te di lo mejor de mí**

**Y a cambio solo recibí nada de ti.**

La voz de Kagome, comenzó a sonar al ritmo de la música, ella era quien tocaba la guitarra eléctrica, había cerrado sus ojos para entonar la letra con total calma y seriedad, para que se entendiera. Sango ella era quien tocaba el bajo, Ayame ella tocaba la batería mientras que Rin se encargaba del teclado.

**La mitad de una mentira no es la verdad, no pretendas**

**Digas lo que digas ahora se que no, amor a medias no es amor**

**La mitad de una promesa no es algo real, por que te engañas**

**Tus palabras no me atraparan ya no**

**Amor a medias no es amor**

**Amor a medias no es amor**

Las cuatro chicas entonaban el coro, sin llegar a desafinarse y escuchándose mutuamente para saber cuales iban a ser los tonos, y que la rola sonara lo más profesional que se pudiera. Inuyasha, Kouga y Miroku, se habían quedado boquiabierta al ver a las cuatro jóvenes, ahí tocando con gran maestría los instrumentos que indicaban ser los favoritos de cada una de ellas. El chico de cabello plateado, su mirada se clavo en la chica que realizaba la primera voz, observaba cada movimiento, la música parecía inspirarle, dejo de pensar un poco para ponerle completa atención a la canción, que dictaba y reflejaba completamente la inconformidad de ella.

Por otro lado Miroku se había quedado completamente anonado al ver a su linda Sango, tocando el bajo, cerro suavemente sus ojos para escuchar la dulce y suave voz de su amada.

Kouga el también había fijado su mirada el la pelinegra, pero también poso su mirada sobre la pelirroja, quien parecía disfrutar al máximo el tocar la batería, el chico sonrío sin duda alguna la batería reflejaba toda la energía, alegría y loquera que la joven poseía.

**Cuantas veces me enrede en las historias con las que**

**Me venias lo que nunca fue**

**Y si no sentí amor ahora se que no fui yo**

**Era el frió en tu corazón**

**Te busque, nunca te encontré**

**Y aun que te tuve junto a mi no te sentí.**

En esa estrofa de la canción, Kagome abrió sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, asegurándose de mirar directamente a los ojos dorado ámbar, de su ex novio, tomo el micrófono entre sus manos, cantando cada uno de los renglones, sin dejar de mirarlo acusadoramente. El por su parte sintió su corazón partirse si antes estaba superando el dolor y comenzaba a reconstruir su corazón esa canción y esa mirada de a quien el aun consideraba "su" chica, lo destrozo nuevamente.

**La mitad de una mentira no es la verdad, no pretendas**

**Digas lo que digas ahora se que no, amor a medias no es amor**

**La mitad de una promesa no es algo real, por que te engañas**

**Tus palabras no me atraparan ya no**

**Amor a medias no es amor**

**Amor a medias no es amor**

**Uohh oooooohhh uohh ooooooohh**

Kagome había dejado de mirarle, se había girado para ver a sus amigas, quienes les sonreían complacidas al ver la expresión del chico, aunque por un lado sentían lastima por el, en verdad había sido un tonto al haber lastimado a su amiga de esa forma y tenía que pagar por su error, aunque todo indicaba que esto apenas era el principio del pago por ese error.

**La mitad de una mentira no es la verdad, no pretendas**

**Digas lo que digas ahora se que no, amor a medias no es amor**

**La mitad de una promesa no es algo real, por que te engañas**

**Tus palabras no me atraparan ya no**

**Uo ooooohhh ya no **

**No me atraparan ya no**

**No me atraparan ya no**

**Ohhhhhhhh oooohhhhhhhhh**

La música lentamente comenzó a cesar al igual que las cuatro melodiosas voces de las chicas, al terminar las cuatro nenas, bajaron del escenario, una linda sonrisa surcaba sus rostros, pasaron al lado de los chicos que habían quedado completamente atónitos, ante tal talento. Inuyasha regresó a la tierra cuando sintió el aroma de Kagome por sus narices dándole a entender que la chica había pasado por su lado y el no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Kag...Kagome...-susurro dolido y perturbado por la canción.

-esa es mi canción que te dedico a ti InuYasha...-era lo ultimo que había escuchado, antes de que ella desapareciera entre los pasillos.

**Notas Autora:**

Les agradezco a todos aquellos que me dieron su apoyo y se tomaron la molestia de leer este pequeño song, pero pues como veo en este capitulo, pasara de ser un song a un fic UA, ja ja espero que sea bien aceptado, como ven Kagome le dedico una canción al pobre de Inuyasha, obviamente será un Inu/Kag, pero como verán las cosas no iniciaron para nada bien, las cosas se les complicarán para estar juntos ya que nuestro hanyou tendrá que escarmentar un poco por haber perdido y engañado a nuestra chica. Espero sus rewies onegai.

Su Amiga y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire.


	3. Una Nueva Estrella Ah Nacido

Bueno, bueno, aquí nuevamente me tienen, estaba pensando dejar este fic hasta ahí donde la pobre Kagome cobra venganza dedicándole esa canción, pero debido a que me lo han pedido seguiré, aunque ahora tenga ya tres fics que continuar…sniff…sniff.. Bueno veamos como quedara esto n.n

Una Nueva Estrella Ah Nacido.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, así era como pensaba cierto hanyou, el se encontraba sentado en el enorme sofá de su elegante departamento, se encontraba con ambos brazos extendidos y recargados sobre el respaldo del sofá, algunas botellas de cerveza vacías le hacían compañía, mientras sus dorados ojos se enfocaban en el enorme televisor de pantalla plana, se encontraba viendo MTV, TopTen de los 10 mejores videos, y obviamente sonrió al notar que su nuevo video seguía estando en primer lugar.

Pasaron 5 largos años en los que dejo de ver a cierta pelinegra de mirada chocolate.

Eso ocurrió precisamente el día en que hubo un concurso en la escuela de contó donde ahí sacarían a la nueva estrella del POP, el grupo de Inuyasha estaba formado por Miorku el guitarrista, Kouga el baterista, Sesshomaru con el bajo, Inuyasha guitarrista también y la voz principal, Sango que era una de las coristas y Kagome quien era la segunda voz del grupo.

Estaban apunto de subir al escenario cuando uno de los representantes llamo a el chico, y le dijo que Kagome no podía salir debido a que a su edad de 15 años, no tenía bien formado su cuerpo, y que como una segunda voz necesitaría de una mujer que tuviera un cuerpo perfecto, un cuerpo de mujer y no un cuerpo de niña. El representante se marcho y el joven se giro para mirar a la chica de cabello azabache, entonces como si fuera cosa de suerte no muy a lo lejos logro divisar a Kikio y sin más se lanzo corriendo hacia ella y le pidió que si quería ser la segunda voz de un grupo que estaba por nacer para ser el numero uno, Kikio encantada acepto, se cambio rápidamente y sin más se dirigió con Inuyasha rumbo al grupo.

-Chicos, espero que esten todos listos ya…-comentó el chico de cabello plateado nervioso.

-estamos listos, pero me puedes decir que hace ella aquí?...-pregunto la castaña señalando a Kikio.

-ah ella…bueno…lo que sucede es que…-le costaba trabajo hablar más al notar que tenía sobre el la atención de la pelinegra-…ella, ella entrara en el lugar de Kagome…-bien ya lo había dicho, solo esperaba la reacción de los demás.

-que has dicho?...-el primero en explotar fue Kouga.

-lo que oyeron…-respondió el joven molestándose.

-pero Inuyasha, Kagome forma parte del grupo, no la podemos sacar solo por que a ti se te dio la gana…-el siguiente en hablar fue Sesshomaru.

-ella no puede entrar, no tiene un súper cuerpazo como lo tiene Kikio, y no es tan hermosa como ella, necesitamos chicas como ella y Sango…-señalando a ambas mujeres.

-pero que idioteces dices?...eso jamás fue problema y tu lo sabes…-protesto la castaña.

-ya les dije o entra Kikio o nadie sale al escenario…-cruzándose de brazos.

-pero quien te has creído que eres?...-molesto Sesshomaru lo tomo por el cuello, y alistando su otra mano en un puño para golpearlo.

-basta…Sesshomaru…no lo hagas…por favor…-se escucho la voz entrecortada de Kagome.

-Ka…Kagome…-murmuro Sesshomaru sorprendido.

-esto no se quedara así Inuyasha Taisho, te juro que volveré para tomar venganza de lo que me has hecho…-su tono de voz era entrecortado.

Y sin más se alejo corriendo, perdiendo su delgado cuerpo entre la multitud de la gente. Los ojos dorados del joven reflejaban arrepentimiento, pues jamás espero una reacción así por parte de ella.

-espero que estés contento por lo que has hecho…-murmuro un molesto Miroku que con brusquedad le entregaba la guitarra.

-hey…que te pasa…-protesto molesto.

Los demás intrigantes tomaron sus instrumentos, y pasaban justo al lado del chico, Sesshomaru y Kouga se aseguraron de hacer chocar sus hombros al momento de pasar a su lado, Inuyasha simplemente apretó fuertemente los dientes, y su mirada se topo con la mirada de la castaña, quien solamente negaba con la cabeza.

-jamás te creí capas de eso, y tu que decías que la amabas más que nada, ja vaya amor que le profesabas…-murmuro suavemente.

-la amo…en verdad que la amo con todo mi corazón, Sango, hoy estarán molestos conmigo…pero verás que cuando seamos famosos…me lo agradecerán…-le respondió.

-jamás te agradeceré el hecho de que lastimaste a mi mejor amiga….y será mejor que vayas buscando a una corista…por que después de esto no pienso permanecer contigo…-arrebatándole de entre las manos el micrófono.

-Kagome…-suspiro melancólicamente el chico.

Después de haber sido los ganadores y los seleccionados para ser la nueva sensación del POP, el joven fue a buscar a la chica pelinegra a su casa, pero se llevo la triste sorpresa de que la joven se había marchado, sin dar rumbo o conocimiento alguno del lugar al que se iría. Por dos largos años uso todos sus recursos para que la encontraran pero jamás encontró rastro de ella, fue como si la misma tierra se la hubiese tragado para que el no le encontrase.

El entro en un estado de depresión en verdad preocupante, pocas veces comía, pocas veces tenía entusiasmo de cantar, el grupo estaba teniendo grandes problemas de ser superados por un pequeño grupo de adolescentes que amenazaban con quitarles la corona de el mejor grupo POP. Pero la insistencia de Kikio y el apoyo incondicional de ella le ayudo a salir del hoyo en el que se encontraba, para cuando se cumplían tres años de la desaparición de la pelinegra, el ya se encontraba realizando los preparativos de su boda con la mujer de hielo, como le apodaron sus amigos. Por alguna extraña razón ellos no estaban de acuerdo con esa boda, pero el no escuchándolos realizo la boda del año.

Sango cumplió su amenaza y jamás procuro mantener contacto con el, incluso ni siquiera deseo acompañar al pobre Miroku a la boda de su mejor amigo. Ese hecho lo entristeció pero al momento de ver a Kikio esa tristeza desapareció.

El hecho de que las botellas estuvieran regadas por el departamento, no significaba que el se hubiese separado o divorciado de su ahora esposa, simplemente aprovechaba los momentos en que ella vacacionaba para alcoholizarse lo suficiente como para olvidar y bloquear el recuerdo de la joven de mirada dulce.

-Inuyasha…mira que desorden tienes, si te viera Kikio, seguro que se molestaría…-le regaño un joven de coleta baja.

-pero no esta aquí, por eso es que aprovecho, Miroku, dime que te trae por aquí?...-pregunto mirándole de reojo.

-malas, muy malas noticias…-suspiro el joven sentándose en el sofá que se encontraba a un lado de el.

-bien te escucho…-le invito a proseguir cerrando los ojos lentamente.

-Inuyasha, el grupo corre riesgo de ser desbancado de su corona, por un nuevo Dúo del POP…-comentó pasándose una mano sobre su cabello.

-ja!...cuantos Dúos no han intentado desbancarnos, y siempre se quedan en el camino, por que no logran superarnos, este no será la excepción…-murmuro con una sonrisa en el rostro, debido a que no entendía por que el joven se preocupaba mucho por pequeñeces.

-te equivocas…Inuyasha, este Dúo viene mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores, no se sabe como es que nació, solo se sabe que en cuanto fueron conocidos ya tenían una enorme multitud de fans tras ellos…-se puso de pie- y lo más extraño aun, es que Sango se alegra de saberlo, desde que apareció no ha dejado de sonreír abiertamente, se me hace que ella sabe algo que nosotros no…debemos avanzar el disco, si no deseamos que eso pase…-suspiro.

-tranquilo, Miorku, no podemos adelantar el disco, debido a que la mayoría del grupo se encuentra de vacaciones, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe…-abriendo solamente uno de sus ojos.

-lo se, por eso debemos hacer un llamado de urgencia, esto es importante.

-ya hombre, relájate te aseguro que no son para nada tan buenos.

Miroku exasperado por la tranquilidad en que Inuyasha tomaba las cosas, se acerco al mini componente, lo encendió y empezó a sintonizar la estación donde estaba el TOP de las 20 canciones más pedidas.

-aquí esta…-sonriendo le subió volumen.

- Siempre te entregaste con gran ilusión Siempre me entendiste, me diste calor No comprendo por qué ya te has ido Y me faltas, ven amor A mi corazón, a mi corazón…-se escuchaba la suave y dulce voz de una mujer, el ritmo era muy pegajoso, la voz de la mujer se oía como completo canto de un ángel…- ¿Dónde están? esas risas, ese amor que vivía ¿Dónde están? los paseos, los momentos, lo tierno ¿Dónde están? nuestros cuerpos al estar ya de cerca ¿Dónde están? promesas ¿dónde están?...

-esa fue la canción ¿Donde estan?, del nuevo Dúo que tiene vuelto loco a toda la ciudad de Tokio, este fabuloso Dúo ha nacido de la nada, y lamentablemente ha desbancado la canción que hasta ahora se mantenía en primer lugar, Sin Tu Amor, del grupo hanyou…al parecer tienen a fuertes rivales, puesto que los teléfonos no dejan de sonar, para pedir las canciones del Dúo S.O…-Miroku apago el radio.

-ahora sabes a lo que me refiero?.

-si, no puedo negar que traen un excelente ritmo, y lo peor de todo es que la vocalista posee una endemoniada voz de ángel… ¿Cómo lograremos mantenernos en el primer lugar?...-murmuraba el hombre.

-y tendremos que darnos prisa, puesto que ya estan anunciando, un concierto en esta ciudad, y los boletos se estan vendiendo como agua.

-encárgate de conseguir mi boleto de entrada al igual que el tuyo…iremos a ver quienes son los que nos desean desbancar…-le pido mientras su mirada ámbar se perdía en la enorme pecera de la sala.

-como quieras, solo ve pensando como mantenernos hasta ahora invictos…-suspiro el chico, saliendo del departamento, se volteo un poco para darle una ultima mirada, el hanyou simplemente asentía aun pensativo, la puerta se cerro.

-maldición…-murmuro golpeando con fuerza el sofá.

-ah estas horas, ya han de saber de nuestra existencia…-sonrío una dulce mujer, mientras mareaba con elegancia el liquido que mantenía en la copa.

-bueno, no tenemos que preocuparnos, hemos pegado muy duro en todos los países a los que hemos asistidos y se que este no será la excepción…-susurro un chico de cabello negro con destellos rojos, mientras bostezaba.

-así es Rey…y gracias a ti es que estamos en este lugar…-mirándole tiernamente.

-no más bien gracias a ti, ya que poses un hermosísima voz, es muy angelical sabes…-se reincorporo un poco para mirarle fijamente.

-bueno entonces también gracias a ti, ya que tu eres quien le da el sazón a la canciones…-sonrió acariciándole las mejillas.

-además, así podrás estar tranquila al saber que has desbancado al grupo hanyou…-mirándole.

-aunque a veces no desearía hacerlo….puesto que los demás no tienen la culpa de la bronca que existe entre el vocalista y yo…-suspiro preocupada la mujer.

-tranquila Kagome, a pesar de que les quites el titulo de invictos, seguirán tocando, no se darán por vencidos tan fácilmente…-animándole.

-si tienes mucha razón…gracias Rey…-susurro apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-no tienes por que hacerlo…lo hago con gusto mi dulce Kagome…-susurro suavemente acariciándole tiernamente el cabello, y así ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

CONTINUARA………………

Hola!!!!

Bueno ya les dije arriba, pero bueno, sinceramente pensaba dejar este fic hasta ahí ya que últimamente mis fics no estan pegando como yo hubiese deseado pero tengo que sacarlos de mi cabeza si no, no podré quedarme tranquila, me tardare un poco mas actualizando este fic, debido a que mi prioridad es terminar primero el de Warrior Of Ice, les agradezco de todo corazón sus rewies los quiere.

Su Amiga y Fiel Servidora Ayame Fire 


	4. El Concierto

**El C****oncierto.**

La noche se encontraba adornada por varias luces de colores, los sonidos de claxon, enormes filas de automóviles que avanzan poco a poco, muchos jóvenes eufóricos corriendo por las aceras, llevando en sus manos una barritas de neon de color azul y amarrillo, todos con rumbo a un estadio de fútbol, quizás era el partido de fútbol más importante, que tenía a todo el mundo entusiasmado.

Dentro del edificio gente corría de un lugar a otro, mientras que el organizador lanzaba ordenes a lo vestía, mandando de inmediato a una mujer de cabello castaño a uno de los cuartos que poseía una estrella con el nombre de Kag en ella.

Sango entro sonriente, mientras miraba como peinaban a su amiga, Kagome vio por el espejo a su amiga y le sonrío tiernamente, una ves listo el peinado y el maquillaje, se reincorporo de la silla, para acercarse a la castaña.

-Sango, gracias por haber venido…-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-no, al contrario muchas gracias por haberme invitado…-sonrío mientras se separaban- además no creíste que me perdería el concierto de mi mejor amiga ¿eh?

-la verdad no dudaba de ti, si no más bien dudaba de mi valentía estaba a punto de tirar todo por la borda y salir corriendo como una cobarde…-sonrío nerviosamente.

-Kagome por esto es por lo que has estado luchando, no puedes huir y tirar todo a la borda, además ¿Qué importa si ya sabes quien se entera de que eres más popular que el?

-ese es el problema Sango, ya no deseo continuar con esta estupida venganza, simplemente deseo dedicarme a lo que me gusta…cantar…y es lo que pienso hacer hoy.

-y no estoy en contra de eso, la verdad me alegra que ya no sigas con eso es mejor para ti por que descansas tu alma.

-si…

-Kagome…. ¿tu aun sigues amando a InuYasha?

-¿Qué? Claro que no…además el ya esta casado con Kikio ¿no?...-le sonrío la pelinegra.

-si…por eso mismo te lo preguntaba, no quiero que por un amor de secundaria perjudicaras tanto tu carrera como la de el.

-lo se, no te preocupes Sango no pienso meterme en ese matrimonio por muy mal que fuera, prefiero disfrutar del karma que sufrirá que en ves de provocarlo yo.

-bueno al menos no niegas que disfrutaras de sus desgracias…-suspiro Sango.

-hummm, es mejor sincera ¿no?

-supongo que si

-anda ayúdame con el vestuario ¿si?

-claro ¿Qué piensas ponerte?

-no se veamos que hay…-se dirigió a las puertas de su closet dejando ante la vista de Sango montones de vestuarios, vestidos, conjuntos de pantalones y blusas, de short con playeras, gabardinas, y mucha variedad se zapatos.

-vaya…Kagome…tienes mucho de donde escoger…-susurro aun sorprendida.

-jaja ¿en serio tu crees que es mucha?

-¿Qué para ti no?

-es que fue lo mismo que yo dije cuando empezaba, me recordaste esos tiempos…-rio divertida Kagome

-bueno ¿Qué vas a escoger?

-esto!!

Kagome saco de entre toda la ropa una falda corta en tablones, una blusa de manga larga con mangas sueltas al de las muñecas, un cinturón dorado estilo cadena, unas guantaletas color negro, unas medias color negro quedando un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unas botas hasta los chamorros color negras también, por ultimo una cobarta color verde de rayas horizontales.

-bien veamos que tal te queda esto.

Sango ayudo a Kagome a vestirse

Sango quedo impresionada al ver el modo en que vestía Kagome la blusa le ceñía un poco el cuerpo dejando ver lo bien formado, el cinturón estilo cadena que lo tenía puesto ladeado firme en el lado derecho pero cayendo por el lado izquierdo, las guantaletas que resaltaban a pesar de la blusa larga, la falda corta de tablones mostraba la hermosa piel tersa blanquecina y los muy bien formados muslos de la pelinegra, las medias le estilizaban las piernas de forma exquisita y las botas altas le daban el toque final haciéndole ver mas alta.

Su peinado era en media cola, con la colita de la media cola superior se le sujeto manteniéndolo hacia arriba con un toque despeinado, dándole un aire a una perfecta rockera, el flequillo lo tenía también algo desordenado y la parte de atrás de su cabello se encontraba liso. El maquillaje era suaves sombras en sus ojos, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y un tono rosado en los labios volviéndolos llamativos y deseables, como ultimo accesorios se puso a juegos unos aretes y una cadena en forma de cruz.

-y ¿bien? ¿Cómo me veo?..-pregunto mientras se daba una vueltecita.

-Kagome te ves simplemente preciosa…eres toda una rompecorazones…-le aludo la castaña.

-jajajaja que cosas dices…-rio la joven ocultando su rostro en sus manos completamente sonrojada.

-pues solo digo la verdad amiga.

-Kagome faltan 5 minutos…-se escucho que gritaban por detrás de la puerta.

-siii en seguida voy…-grito Kagome para voltearse y ver a Sango-…deséame suerte por favor…-le pidió mientras le tomaba las manos.

-mucha suerte, échale ganas…-ante esto la pelinegra simplemente asintió, tomo un profundo respiro y con valentía tomo la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos, la abrió y salio del lugar dejando a una Sango orgullosa.

-estoy segura…que esta noche brillaras como lo que eres…una hermosa estrella…-susurro su amiga mientras sus castaños ojos se perdían en la pantalla del pequeño televisor que tenia Kagome en su habitación.

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos siendo seguida por un grupo de personas que le ayudaron con la elaboración y organización del evento, su corazón latía rápidamente, sentía que la respiración se le dificultaba, las manos le comenzaron a sudar cuando vio a Rei que se encontraba esperándole con esa hermosa sonrisa por el escenario antes de que ella saliera.

-Kagome, te ves preciosa…-había susurrado mientras la miraba por completo.

-gracias Rei…-susurro la pelinegra con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

-tranquila, eres la mejor cantante de todo el mundo, esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que hemos pasado tu puedes y una ves logrado esto serás una Idol de todo el mundo…-le abrazo tiernamente.

-si…por ti…por mi…lo haré…-susurro Kagome abrazando tiernamente a Rei, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de el.

-vamos ya es hora…-les interrumpió el organizador.

-si…-asintieron los dos y ambos salieron al escenario, en la oscuridad de este.

Rei se coloco en el teclado y Kagome se coloco al frente de las demás chicas que eran sus bailarinas, una segunda respiración profunda por parte de ambos y las luces se fueron prendiendo poco a poco.

-más te vale que estemos en primera fila Miroku…-gruñía entre dientes el chico de cabello plateado, quien en su momento vestía informal con un pantalón suelto, una playera de mangas cortas pegada a su cuerpo, con una gorra ocultando gran parte de su cabello y unos lentes negros quienes ocultaban sus hermosos ojos dorados.

-ya te dije que si…que estamos en primera fila, no tienes por que estar reclamándome, además te recuerdo que…-pero fue interrumpido por InuYasha.

-lo se, lo se no fue fácil conseguir estos boletos…ya me lo has dicho muchas veces.

Los dos guardaron silencio en cuanto escucharon como las luces iban prendiendo una por una, al mismo tiempo que la canción comenzaba a sonar.

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar según la coreografía que se les puso de acuerdo a la canción mientras Kagome hacía los mismos pasos, empezaron a dar tipo pataditas de forma alegre para después quedarse al frente inclinándose y moviendo la cabeza pausadamente como si viesen pasar a un chico y en ese momento fue la pelinegra quien se hizo al frente y empezó a cantar.

**Appare Appare**

KISU shite GATO

HIT PARADE HIT PARADE

Renai MEDORE- (Medley)

**Ittsumo issho ga ureshii**

Namida ni shinai de NO NO GO

Bacchiri Bacchiri

KISU ( Kiss ) shite Zokkon

**HIT PARADE HIT PARADE**

Renai MEDORE-

Ittsumo issho ga ureshii

Koi suru onna no ko no VICTORY V

Kagome se reintegro nuevamente con las chicas sin dejar de bailar rítmicamente y sin perder en ningún momento el paso, dieron varios saltitos en sus lugares en lo que iban levantando el brazo para dar un salto mariposa y quedar con el brazo levantado en un puño.

-Ka….Kagome…-susurro sorprendido InuYasha a quien casi se le cae la gorra que ocultaba su cabello, su corazón latía velozmente, el verla después de tantos años, luciendo tan hermosa como siempre lo fue y ahora con un cuerpo mucho mejor desarrollado que el de su esposa Kikio, y comprobó nuevamente que cometió un peor error….haberse casado con Kikio.

El estadio se encontraba lleno a reventar, por los aires se notaban a todos los jóvenes y jovencitas que acudieron saltar y agitar energéticamente las manos haciendo danzar las pequeñas varitas de neon, varios gritos de alegría, piropos y palabras de amor paraban a los oídos de Kagome.

Miroku e InuYasha se quedaron en estado de shock al ver quien era la integrante con esa tremenda voz angélica, el peli plateado trago duramente al notar como la pequeña falda entre saltitos y movimientos se levantaba dejar ver un poco más de lo debido pero sin llegar a mostrar la ropa interior. Mientras que a Miroku se le caía la baba al ver a esas hermosuras bailar con tanto empeño, no negaba que el ver ahí a la pelinegra le sorprendió pero estaba mas entretenido viéndole las piernas que en otra cosa.

**Deattara Sugu Koi ni n****atta**

(I AM IN LOVE YOU GO BOY!) (¡YEAH!)

Kito cchanai Unmei no renai

(I AM IN LOVE YOU GO BOY!)

En la pantalla grande que se encontraba detrás de las chicas, iban pasando una por una el rostro de las jovencitas, unas riendo tiernamente, otras coquetamente, unas lanzando besitos y otras guiñando los ojos mientras que Kagome decidió aparecer colocando las manos en especie de patitas de gatita mientras guiñaba el ojo causando la euforia del publico.

-Kagome!!..Kagome!!...-se escuchaba gritar por todo el estadio.

**Ai wo INSUTO-RU (Install) shita hi wa**

Dare ka ni kono sugao Jiman shitai na

YES YES I AM IN LOVE

Ai wa Nando demo kagayaite

Kiseki wo okosu no ne FAR OUT!

Itsu made mo

Appare Appare

KISU shite GATO

HIT PARADE HIT PARADE

Renai MEDORE-

Ittsumo issho ga ureshii

Namida ni shinai de NO NO GO

Volviendo a realizar los pasos de al principio del concierto, la pelinegra se acerco un poco a la orilla para saludar al publico y ellos le tomaban la mano, mientras no podían evitar gritar de alegría, ella les sonreía tiernamente, después con sutileza se alejo de ahí para seguir cantando. Caminando de un lado a otro en el escenario dando pequeños saltitos.

**Bacchiri Bacchiri**

KISU shite Zokkon

HIT PARADE HIT PARADE

Renai MEDORE-

Ittsumo issho ga ureshii

Koi suru onna no ko no VICTORY V

Y así fue como termino el concierto con gritos eufóricos, algunas chicas llorando de la emoción, mientras que dos chicos simplemente no podían entrar en razón, menos cierto chico de cabello plateado que seguía mirando fijamente por el lugar en que la joven se había marchado.

Su corazón seguía bombeando rápidamente, su garganta estaba completamente seca, y Miroku estuvo sacudiéndole varias veces para que reaccionara y así ambos salieran del lugar.

-hay que admitirlo….es bastante buena con gran facilidad no ha superado…no lo crees así InuYasha?...-pregunto el joven mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo.

-¿tu sabias que era ella?

-no, me he llevado la misma sorpresa que tu.

-se ha puesto en verdad hermosa ¿no es así?...-murmuro el chico con la mirada entristecida.

-InuYasha… ¿no me digas que aun la sigues amando?

-jamás he dejado de amarla Miroku…-susurro suavemente InuYasha, dejando a un sorprendido Miroku que lo miraba fijamente mientras la enorme limosina se perdía entre las calles de Tokio.

CONTINUARA…….

Viva me he inspirado woju después de tanto tiempo abandonado sigue vivo, bueno lamento no haber podido traducir la canción pero la busque y la busque pero no la encontré y me toco meterla así ahí si les intereso la rola luego me la piden que yo con gusto se las paso.

Nuevamente reiterándoles que pasen a ver mis otros fics que me los tienen muy abandonados…sniff…sniff en fin aquí les traigo esto recién calientito, como les dije si quieren saber de quien es la canción luego me la piden, cuídense mucho.

Besos

Ayame Fire.


	5. Una Invitación

-jamás he dejado de amarla Miroku…-susurro suavemente InuYasha, dejando a un sorprendido Miroku que lo miraba fijamente mientras la enorme limosina se perdía entre las calles de Tokio

-jamás he dejado de amarla Miroku…-susurro suavemente InuYasha, dejando a un sorprendido Miroku que lo miraba fijamente mientras la enorme limosina se perdía entre las calles de Tokio.

Una Invitación

Kagome se bajo del escenario completamente feliz, sentía su corazón retumbar agitadamente entre su pecho, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, corría sin cesar en busca de cierta persona que en esos momentos más necesitaba.

Al distinguir a esa persona una enorme sonrisa surco su rostro y sin poder contenerse más lo llamo por su nombre en un enorme y fuerte grito.

-Rei…-grito alegremente la pelinegra.

-Kagome…-respondió alegre el chico, mientras se giraba y abría los brazos, para recibirla.

Kagome ni lenta ni perezosa se lanzo gustosa a los brazos de Rei, y se sintió como en casa al sentir como el la rodeaba lentamente.

-felicidades, mi pequeña fierecita…-susurro suavemente el, contra su cabello.

-gracias, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin ti…-murmuro ella, acurrucándose más entre sus brazos.

-yo creo que si, hubieras logrado esto y mas, con o sin mi…-fue su respuesta.

-no, te equivocas, sin ti no soy nada…-susurro ella dando por finalizado el tema.

Y Rei sonrío sin poder contenerse, sus ojos brillaban intensamente, después de cuidarla con inmensa paciencia, ternura y amor, todos sus esfuerzos por fin estaban dando frutos, ella estaba respondiendo como el deseaba a sus cuidados y sobre todo a su amor.

Kagome froto suavemente la mejilla contra el pecho de el, después de todo el siempre la había cuidado y protegido. Más cuando estaba pasando por esa difícil situación el nunca intento aprovecharse de eso, al contrario se mostró realmente comprensivo con ella. Quizás después de todo, sus esfuerzos si estaban dando frutos.

-vamos, que Sango seguro nos ha de estar esperando en el camerino…-y con cuidado de no romper el abrazo de forma brusca, Kagome busco inmediatamente la mano de el y se la sujeto con increíble ternura, después de darle un pequeño empujoncito, ambos se dirigieron al camerino de Kagome.

La enorme limosina blanca, se detuvo justo enfrente de un enorme hotel de cinco estrellas, y de esta descendió el chico pelinegro de mirada dorada, dio un profundo suspiro mientras trataba de enfocar sus ideas y sus pensamientos.

El volverla a ver le había afectado más de lo que el creía posible, aun podía sentir latir inmensamente su corazón, recordando la sensación y lo rápido que este reacciono aun antes de que el pudiera verla.

Sus preciosos ojos chocolate poseían un intenso brillo haciendo desear a todo aquel compartir un poco de su felicidad con ella, los labios se tornaron de un color rosa suave, eran unos labios que invitaban a ser besados incansablemente o hasta que estos se encontraran hinchados de tantos besos, ese cuerpo exquisitamente curvilíneo, sus piernas inmensamente largas harían pensar a todo hombre que seria el sentir esas piernas alrededor de su cadera, mientras se hunde en lo más profundo de su ser.

-InuYasha…-la voz de Miroku lo trajo a la realidad, haciéndole tragar saliva, y sacudió un poco su cabeza, para sacarse esas ideas subidas de tono, no tenía caso que se ilusionara con cosas que nunca sucederían en la vida, al menos no en esta.

-¿Qué sucede Miroku?...-pregunto, mientras se giraba perezosamente para ver fijamente a su amigo.

-por favor, que no se te vaya a ocurrir ninguna estupidez con respecto a Kagome…

-¿Qué? Como crees que haría semejante tontería…-exclamo indignado el pelinegro.

-por eso mismo te lo advierto, por que te conozco y se como eres…no sería nada bueno para la carrera de Kagome el que tu la buscaras ahora y menos aun estando casado…-

-ya lo se, no tienes por que estármelo repitiendo a cada rato…-reventó furioso.

-quizás lo haga todos los días….Inuyasha….ya le has arruinado sus sueños, su carrera y su corazón en el pasado….no vuelvas a hacérselo nuevamente aun ahora en el presente….lo que hubo entre ustedes hace años se termino….sería de necios el que intentaras que revivan sus sentimientos por ti a estas alturas…-

-¿y que si quiero de nuevo esos sentimientos?...

-¿y para que? ¿Para hacerla sufrir nuevamente? No Inuyasha, esta ves al menos le debes dejarla ser feliz….es lo que puedes y debes hacer…tuviste la oportunidad de que ella fuera tuya y que ahora compartieras tu vida con ella…pero por tu ambición, la perdiste a ella y todo lo que pudo haber habido entre los dos…-dicho esto, se subió nuevamente a la limosina y se alejo del lugar dejando a un Inuyasha completamente furioso.

-maldición…-grito furiosamente.

-Kagome…Felicitaciones, fue un concierto precioso…-le felicitaba alegremente Sango, quien al ver entrar a la pelinegra la recibió con un tierno abrazo.

-gracias Sango, pero no tengo yo todo el crédito…-correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-si, Rei-San, felicitaciones ha quedado de maravilla…-le dijo mirándole fijamente mientras se separaba de Kagome.

-no hay nada que agradecer, después de todo Kagome se merece lo mejor de lo mejor…-dicho esto se giro para mirar fija e intensamente a la pelinegra, logrando que esta se sonrojara levemente y se llevara las manos a las mejillas apenada.

-Rei, me haces sonrojar…-

-no puedo evitarlo, te ves preciosa así…-afirmo llevándose una mano a la cabeza con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Sango sonrío divertida al notar a ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras miraban en direcciones contrarias.

-_a pesar de los años, Kagome no ha dejado de ser tímida para con los chicos, y lo mejor de todo es que Rei es igual de tímido que ella…son una pareja de lo mas lindo…-_pensaba sin dejar de observarles.

-Kagome, tengo planeado organizar una fiesta, en honor a tu llegada me encantaría que nos acompañaras…-le invitó.

-no se, Sango, no creo que sea correcto…-balbuceaba insegura.

-vamos Kagome, será una reunión pequeñita…-animándole.

-es que en verdad…no se…seguro que irán todos y yo la verdad no creo estar lista aun para ese paso…-murmuraba mordiéndose nerviosamente los labios.

-ah…te refieres a esa persona en especial…no puedo asegurarte que no vaya, Kagome, y tampoco puedo asegurarte que no pasaras un mal rato…pero por favor, al menos ve por los otros chicos…-

Las dos chicas quedaron sumidas en un silencio algo incomodo, sumergidas en sus pensamientos y esperando ver cual seria el nuevo argumento de cada una de ellas.

Rei quien en silencio las observaba, no necesitaba ser genio para saber de que persona en especial se referían, el conocía a la perfección el pasado de la pelinegra, frunciendo el ceño un poco, miro con determinación a la pelinegra, y sin aviso le sujeto de las manos, logrando que ella le mirara sorprendida.

-Rei…-

-iré…-fue lo único que pudo responder.

-¿Qué?

-iré, déjame ir contigo por favor…-le suplicaba mirándole intensamente.

-Re…Rei…-

-claro, si es que estoy invitado yo también…-girándose para observar a la pelicastaña, esta al verse observada asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-claro que serás muy bienvenido, Rei-San, después de todo eres quien cuida de Kagome…-le aseguro ella.

-vamos, Kagome, mientras este a tu lado no dejaré que nada malo te suceda….te lo prometo…-llevándose las manos de ella a la altura de su corazón.

-en ese caso…entonces…si. Sango, asistiremos a tu fiesta…-afirmo la pelinegra sin dejar de mirar fijamente al chico de cabello pelinegro con destellos rojizos.

-bien, entonces los espero mañana a las 8:00 de la noche, no falten ¿ok?

-no, no faltaremos te lo prometo…-sonrió ella.

-bien, es hora de que me vaya, seguro que Miroku ya ha de estar trepando por las paredes, al ver que no llego…-diciéndole mientras se acercaba para besarle la mejilla a ella y a Rei.

-si gustas, Rei y yo, podemos llevarte a casa…-se ofreció.

-oh no, seguro que saldrán a festejar su éxito y yo no deseo interrumpirles más de lo que ya lo he hecho…-se defendió la castaña.

-claro que no, déjanos llevarte a casa ¿vale Sango-chan?...-le pregunto Rei mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-vale……se nota que los dos son un par de cabezotas…-y ante este comentario los tres rieron, dejando el camerino.

Inuyasha se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su angosta cama perdiendo su mirada en el techo, en su cabeza aun retumbaban la discusión mantenida con su mejor amigo. Tenía que aceptar el echo de que Miroku tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho con respecto a Kagome.

Años atrás los dos tuvieron la oportunidad de haber sido felices, y quizás como también menciono, a estas alturas los dos ya estarían feliz mente casados. Pero el hombre por naturaleza es torpe y más en lo que respecta a la mujer amada, cometiendo errores que lastiman profundamente el frágil corazón de la amada. Pero el tiempo ya no se puede regresar y por desgracia en el presente no pueden tener una vida juntos, probablemente en el futuro tampoco.

Suspiro pesadamente entrecerrando un poco sus dorados ojos, la melancolía lo roía por dentro, no tenía caso que siguiera torturándose por eso, ya no importaba lo que pudieron haber tenido ya las cartas estaban sobre la mesa desde el día en que el escogió a Kikio por encima de Kagome.

Y con estos pensamientos se dejo vencer por el sueño donde quizás al menos ahí podría tener lo que en esos momentos no tenía….a Kagome.

Un vehiculo deportivo color negro se detenía justo en frente de una mansión bastante bien parecida, del cual descendía una figura femenina que llevaba una pequeña pancita de unos cinco meses de embarazo. Agitando la mano lentamente para despedirse de sus dos compañeros, espero a que el vehiculo se perdiera de vista y sin más se giro para entrar a su hogar.

Desde la ventana la observaban llegar unos preocupados ojos azul marino, que al ver como la pequeña figurilla, llegaba al portón de la puerta y notar que el mayordomo se dirigía a abrirla, el le despidió con un pequeño gesto de la mano.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y la castaña se detuvo repentinamente al ver la figura de su esposo era quien le abría la puerta.

-Miroku, cariño ¿Dónde esta Souma?...-pregunto desconcertada la mujer, entrando perezosamente a la casa.

-venía a abrirte la puerta, pero lo despedí para ser yo quien la abriera en su lugar…-respondió el mientras depositaba un dulce beso en los labios de su esposa.

-ah, ya me había preocupado, me alegra saber que no ha recaído nuevamente en su enfermedad…

-si, es bueno tenerlo de una pieza nuevamente…y dime querida… ¿Dónde andabas?

-¿ah?...ah, eso, pues verás querido fui a visitar a una vieja amiga…-sonriéndole mientras ambos subían a su recamara matrimonial

-por la forma en que estas sonriendo, bien se podría decir que es una amiga a la que ambos frecuentamos ¿no?...-pregunto mientras se quitaba la camisa dejándola caer descuidadamente en el suelo.

-así es amor, es una vieja amiga que ambos frecuentábamos…-asintió sin dejar de observar el maravilloso torso desnudo de su marido, los ojos castaños le brillaban de una manera intensa a lo que su marido respondió con una sonrisa sensual de complacencia.

-y conociéndote como te conozco, deduzco que no me lo dirás ni ahora, y ni en este momento… ¿o me equivoco?...-susurrando mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia su bien formado cuerpo, depositando pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello de su esposa.

-me conoces demasiado bien, querido…-murmuro tomando entre sus manos el rostro amado besándole apasionadamente, rodeándole con los brazos.

Eso fue lo último que lograron articular ya que en esos momentos su prioridad era algo muy diferente a una larga y aburrida charla.

En un enorme edificio de lo más elegante, en una enorme ventana se reflejaba la silueta de la pelinegra quien miraba hipnóticamente las luces de la ciudad, apoyo una de sus manos en el vidrio y su mirada se entristeció lentamente.

Detrás de ella emergió la figura de Rei, quien se acerco lentamente a ella abrazándola por la espalda y apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de ella, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos por medio del ventanal.

-no me gusta verte triste…-susurro suavemente no queriendo romper el momento de intimidad.

-lo se…pero no puedo evitarlo…-susurro ella como respuesta.

-mañana, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré junto a ti jamás dudes de eso…-murmuro abrazándola un poco mas acercándola a el y hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

-gracias…contigo se que mañana podré afrontar al mundo entero…-susurro ella dándole una enorme sonrisa.

-si, así será, pero por ahora vayamos a la cama….mañana tendremos un día bastante largo…-tomándole la mano y dándole un pequeño jaloncito.

-si…-y sin más se dejo guiar con rumbo a la habitación que ambos compartían.

CONTINUARA……………….

Buenas como podrán ver, nuevamente he actualizado este fic, después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, como les he dicho planeo terminar los fics que anteriormente he dejado sin concluir.

Pero aunque me tardare un poco debido a mi trabajo, no dejaré de esmerarme para terminarlos por fin.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y esperando su apoyo quedo a ustedes.

Feliz fin de semana

Atte

Su amiga y fiel servidora Ayame Fire.


End file.
